Awakening on New Year's Eve
by addicted-mb
Summary: Sorry title sucks...Someone's feelings finally hit them on NY's....Em/JJ femslash....very mild and tame but if you don't like this type of thing, why bother reading? ;


**A/N: ** It's New Year's eve in Australia and I've had a very average day being at work. Writing these stories at the moment are my only outlet to making life just a little better! :D Tonight I've decided I'm staying at home and doing an Emily before the idea of the party! I need the rest. I wish everyone though an awesome night and a fantastic 20-10! Enjoy!

***

"Emily what are your plans for New Year?"

"I have a date with my couch and a nice glass of red, then bed before midnight."

"You are just as much fun as I thought! That's why we're having New Years at your place!"

"Excuse me?" Emily spluttered her coffee over her desk.

"I've just finished inviting Hotch and Rossi to your house. Morgs, baby, Reid?" She looked up seeing to smirking boys looking over. They'd overheard the whole conversation.

"Well I know I had some plans, but a chance to check out Prentiss's abode, who would pass an opportunity like that?" Morgan grinned.

"Me too. Well, I had no plans but I'm happy to come also."

Emily was speechless, her new year's plan for a quiet, comforting night at home, were now spoiled and, on top of that, she was now hosting a party.

"Great! See you all there!" Garcia clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh and thanks emily!"

"No problems, any time," Emily yelled out sarcastically.

***

Emily handed in her latest report to JJ before heading home.

"I heard New Year's is at your place," JJ smiled.

"Mmm yeah, somehow I got roped into having it my place. So much for my quiet night at home!"

"I know how you feel. Will and I have decided to stay at home with Henry. We need some alone time," JJ accentuated the alone time with hand symbols for quotation marks.

Emily felt a pang of disappointment. Since JJ had hooked up with Will, Emily's only contact with the blonde was at work. She missed her. Trying not to show any disappointment, she joked, "Can I hide there with you?"

JJ laughed, there was nothing more in the world she would want, than to have some alone time with the brunette. She missed her wit, her smile and just felt better in her company.

"I think Garcia would never talk to you again if you did that! Plus I think she would hunt you down and get the guys to drag you back to your apartment!"

Emily sighed, "I think you're right there JJ! At least I can dream!"

"Have fun!"

"I'll try to," she gave JJ a genuine smile as she headed out of her office.

JJ felt her heart rise in her chest as she watched the brunette walk out.

Garcia got to Emily's place early, not that she needed to do any cleaning, the place was spotless.

"Wow, Em! I knew your bachelorette's pad was the best spot for New Year's. Look at this view. You wouldn't get any better at the Empire building,". Garcia grinned at the brunette.

Emily chuckled at the comment, "Yeah I might as well treat myself to a view, when away from the hazards of our work. It gets my mind of things."

"All things?"

Emily looked at her confused, "what does that mean?"

Garcia smirked, "Oh nothing but a piece of blonde at work possibly?"

Emily blushed and quickly turned her back to Garcia.

"Hon, it's pretty obvious," she comforted Emily by rubbing her back.

"Ah well, JJ chose her future....and I'm not part of it. That's ok, I need to move on."

Garcia crumpled her face. She knew JJ wasn't particularly happy with Will. Yes, he was a lovely guy but he really didn't bring out the best with JJ. That's what Emily did. If only the blonde was smart enough to break it off with Will and gave the two of them the chance. She'd realise just how much of an awesome twosome they would be together.

Garcia sighed and helped Emily place the glasses out on the serving table.

****

JJ dropped down the groceries that were in one hand, allowing her to bring Henry from her hip to both arms in front of her.

"How's my little cutie doing? Did you have a good day at day care?" she kissed him on the nose before taking him into his playpen.

"Just give me a sec to put these cheeses away, and I'll spend some quality time with you and your toys!" she yelled out before heading back into the kitchen.

Will was still out, yet to come home. She sighed at how boring her life had become. Henry was great, but her life revolved around work, cooking and cleaning up poop. No romantic evenings, no make out sessions, although the idea of a make out session didn't particularly wet her appetite anymore. Her life was settled and she wasn't really ready for it to be. JJ held back the tears as she went in and joined Henry.

***  
"I'm home JJ," the Southern drawl was more than ever present.

"How was your day?"

Will kissed Henry on the head, "Yeah fine, I'll be happy to sit down and watch TV tonight on the couch."

JJ attempted a smile. She was happy to rest, but also wanted to really be out socializing with the team. Actually, she really just wanted to get out of her normal routine and get out of the house.

She hadn't realised that Will sat there staring at her. He knew she was unhappy. He initially thought it may have been a bit of post natal depression but there was no resent to Henry, she absolutely adored him. Not that JJ resented him either, he just felt that she never fully gave herself to him. There was something missing and she wasn't truly happy like he was.

"Are you ok, JJ?"

JJ looked into his eyes attempting to hold back tears and nodded.

The attempted smile on her face did nothing to ease Will and he sighed, "I'm going to have a shower."

Will kissed Henry on the forehead and walked out of the room.

JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

***

"Em, great party and absolutely awesome view. I'm betting it's a great pad for bringing back people from clubs," Morgan hinted at Emily.

"Absolutely no, Morgan. You aren't borrowing it," she took a sip of her cocktail.

"Aww Prentiss, someone might as well make the most of it!"

"Who says I don't?" Emily attempted to be offended at the statement.

"We all know who has your heart!"

Emily blushed once more at being caught with her emotions.

"I'm not sure what you mean there Morgan, I've never mentioned anything or publicly displayed anything."

Morgan gave her a comforting smile, "You may be the master of compartmentalising cases, but when it comes to matters of the heart, it shows in your eyes. They give it away every time!"

Emily flicked her hand through her hair before turning and mumbling about getting a refill.

***

It was an hour to midnight and JJ felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't get the sick feeling out of her stomach, something just wasn't right. Her head rested against Will with this arm around her, and she instantly jumped away from the closeness. She didn't feel anything to the man here next to her. Looking at the TV, she looked at the year gone past and began recalling the last year. Henry's birth, her day back, getting clobbered on the head, being so close to death and the case where they couldn't save the Judge from being shot with his blood all over her. JJ shivered. Such an eventful year with highs and extreme lows. But yet, there was a void.

She looked over to Will who was half asleep. He was a good man, had given her so much, moving, putting up with her hours and giving her wonderful Henry. But somehow it just wasn't enough. She felt terrible. This man had given everything of himself but it just wasn't what she wanted.

She sighed and her thoughts went to Emily and her party. She wanted to be there. She needed to. They were just as much her family as Henry.

"JJ? What's going on?" Will had opened his eyes and noticed the look of panic in JJ's.

He sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling.

JJ could not speak_. How could she tell the man who had done so much that he did not want to be here with him, not now or ever?_

"Go, JJ," Will whispered, but did not move. He continued looking at the ceiling.

JJ looked over at him, not able to speak.

"I'll look after Henry, I know, JJ," Will stayed in the same position, sighing.

JJ was confused. Did Will know?

"It's ok, I knew I couldn't keep you.... Go.... Be with her."

She finally breathed and placed a hand on Will's knee. "I'm sorry, Will. I truly am." JJ looked at the clock and noticed there was still enough time to get over to Emily's apartment before the New Year was upon them.

As she picked her coat up and was heading to the front door, she heard a faint, "I'm sorry too, JJ." Looking back, her heart softened at the sadness she had caused Will. It was better now, before they married.

***

Emily stood facing the view, attempting to enjoy the party. She didn't want everyone to know just how down she was that the blonde was not here with her.

She gulped the remaining drop of her cocktail and got a refill from the hired bartender.

She could see Morgan and Garcia getting very close to comfort in the couch. Reid had even found a girl, her neighbour from across the floor which Garcia had invited. Hotch and Rossi, were across the room chatting to each other quite animatedly, obviously talking about some previous case. Here she was, alone on New Year's. She turned back to the window, before being interrupted by one of Morgan's friends he had invited.

"What's a girl like you doing sulking in the corner on New Years?"

Emily attempted a smile. She didn't want to talk to him, yet she didn't want to be seen to blow him off rudely either. It was New Year's after all! "Just getting a perfect view for the fireworks at midnight..."

"Well I had to come over to appreciate the perfect view also, but it's not outside the window," he grinned a perfect set of teeth at Emily.

"You sure are a friend of Morgan's!" Emily chuckled, "Do those lines normally work on woman?"

Morgan's friend smiled, "Usually. A mere grin and a perfect line and I have them around my little finger! I'm Eric by the way." He held a hand out to her and Emily accepted the gesture, shaking it.

"I'm Emily, it's my New Year's party."

Eric grinned at her once more, "Great place. I can see why you have it and why New Year's is here."

Emily nodded and thanked him.

"Can I get you another drink?" Eric nodded to her glass.

Before Emily could reject the offer, she was interrupted, "You can get me one. I'll have what she's having!"

Emily looked over and smiled her first genuine smile for the night. "JJ. I thought you were..."

JJ returned the smile, "I was, but I realised I wasn't where I wanted to be. Not now, not in the future."

Emily locked eyes with JJ and could see a twinkle in her eye. One that had been missing for so long. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Emily. Will and I are no longer. I'm more interested in someone else right now...."

10...

"....someone...."

9...

"...that just so happens...."

8...

"...to be standing here..."

7...

"...in front of me...."

6...

JJ brought her hand to Emily's face and felt Emily lean in.

5...

Her eyes were closed as she brushed a thumb over Emily's cheek.

4...

Emily opened her eyes and locked them with blue. She was speechless.

3...

JJ leant in and whispered, "I think I'm in love with you..."

2...

Whispering back, Emily confessed her feelings also, "I'm in love with you too Jennifer...."

1...

The gap between them was non-existent as they brought their lips together for their first kiss. A sweet, pleasant kiss, which left them both wanting more.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Everyone called out, as Garcia and Morgan came up hugging them both.

"Well it's definitely going to be a HAPPY NEW YEAR for some, more than others!" Garcia grinned.

Ignoring her, they leant in again for a deep, longer explorative kiss. Pulling away, Emily whispered, "Happy New Year, Jennifer!"

"Happy New Year, Emily," JJ smiled and reached her hands around Emily bringing her closer.

Turning around, they brought their attention to the fireworks from Emily's window.

_It was certainly going to be an adventurous New Year for them both._


End file.
